Tichošlápkův ostnatý obojek
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Harry najde v Siriusových věcech něco podezřelého...


**Originál:** Padfoot's Spiked Collar

**Odkaz: **archive**(**.**)**skyehawke**(**.**)**com/story**(**.**)**php?no=9267&chapter=1 (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** xylodemon

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** chan, breathplay

* * *

**TICHOŠLÁPKŮV OSTNATÝ OBOJEK**

Harry neměl rád Grimmauldovo náměstí. Odjakživa. Bylo zaprášené a divně páchlo a Sirius se tam trápil a jeho matka v jednom kuse ječela. Neměl ho rád, ale protože to byl Siriusův domov, nechtělo se mu ani odejít.

Řekl to Remusovi, když ho už potřetí o víkendu poslali pomáhat s vyklízením Řádových věcí.

"Musíme pryč, Harry," odpověděl Remus klidně.

"Ale proč?"

Remus si tiše povzdechl a odložil krabici, kterou držel v rukách, na brokátové křesílko bez opěrek.

"Dům neměl Siriuse rád, ale musel ho respektovat, protože byl právoplatný dědic," vysvětloval Harrymu. "Jenže Brumbál má strach, že tady nejsme v bezpečí, teď, když Sirius... už není. Dům by mohl začít dělat potíže."

"Tomu nevěřím," odsekl Harry. "Dělal potíže, i když tu Sirius ještě byl."

"Navíc, jestli Popletal opravdu očistí Siriusovo jméno, jak nám slíbil, a jestli se to dostane na veřejnost, Narcissa Malfoyová by si mohla vzpomenout, že tenhle dům existuje," pokračoval Remus. "Jestli na to dojde a ona si začne dělat nároky, budeme rádi, že jsme tu nezůstali."

"Nechci vidět v Siriusově domě Malfoye," protestoval Harry. "Měl bys ho dostat ty, nebo já, prostě někdo, na kom mu záleželo."

"No, to jistě," povzdechl si Remus unaveně. "Jenže jestli Sirius napsal závěť, my jsme ji nenašli. A bez závěti dědí Narcissa Malfoyová."

"A co Tonksová?"

"Za prvé, Tonksová o takové dědictví nestojí." Remus pokrčil rameny. "Mohla by mít větší nároky, protože Andromeda je starší, ale s ministerstvem nikdy nevíš. Nemluvě o tom, že kvůli jejímu otci ji dům nesnáší ještě víc, než Siriuse."

"Ale já to tak nechci."

"To je mi jasné, Harry. Ale upřímně, Sirius to tady nenáviděl a pochybuji, že by si přál, abychom se tu zdržovali a vzpomínali na něj."

"Nové sídlo Řádu se ti, myslím, bude líbit," pokračoval Remus. "Trochu z ruky, ale zase tam nejsou žádné uječené staré portréty, ani pomatení domácí skřítci. Taky má dvůr a kousek zahrady, a - "

"Jo, úžasné," přerušil ho Harry. "Kam mám teda dát tu krabici?"

"To jsou Siriusovy věci," Remus nahlédl pod víko. "Odnes je do haly."

"Nechystáš se je vyhodit, že ne?" zeptal se Harry.

"Ne," ujistil ho Remus a sám se chopil další bedny. "V novém Sídle mám svůj pokoj. Je celkem velký, můžu je dát tam."

Harry mlčky přikývnul a vydal se ke dveřím. Bohužel, Remus přesně v té chvíli udělal to samé - srazili se a oba málem upadli. Remusova bedna plná knih přistála v pořádku na zemi, ale Harryho krabice se převrátila a vysypala se, přičemž on sám zakopl a rozplácl se na zadku.

Remus chvilku jenom nevěřícně zíral na tu spoušť před sebou, pak ale vyprskl smíchy a sesunul se do nejbližšího křesla, ze kterého vyletěl oblak prachu.

"No jo," zabručel Harry, zvedl kartáč na vlasy a hodil ho zpátky do krabice. "Ohromně vtipné."

"Taky bych řekl," uculil se Remus.

Harry ho probodl pohledem a výhrůžně na něj zamával zlatými hodinkami na řetízku, než je vrátil do krabice a přidal k nim několik dopisů, svázaných provázkem a kroužek s klíči - nejspíš od Gringottů. Pak odstrčil Remusovu nohu a natáhl se pro něco, co se zakutálelo pod křeslo.

"Počkej, já to podám," zarazil ho Remus rychle, když si všiml, oč se jedná.

Harry ale už věc držel v ruce a zamračeně si ji prohlížel. Byl to psí obojek z černé kůže, široký ani ne dva centimetry a ozdobený maličkými kovovými hroty. Na kroužku z něj visela kulatá plechová známka s nápisem _Tichošlápek, _vyrytým úhlednými tiskacími písmeny.

"Nikdy jsem neviděl, že by ho měl na sobě," podivil se Harry.

"No... to bude tím, že ho, uhm, nosil jen občas," řekl Remus. "Dej mi ho."

Harry pokrčil rameny a po kolenou došel k Remusovi. Když mu obojek podával, psí známka se přetočila a ukázal se další nápis. Harry rychle strhl napřaženou ruku zpátky.

_Majetek_ _R.J. Lupina_

"Ale, ale," zvedl obočí.

"Harry," řekl Remus pomalu. "To, um-"

"Klídek, Remusi." Harry pokrčil rameny a mávnul rukou. "Tak nějak mi to došlo."

"Cože?"

"No, přesněji řečeno, Hermioně to došlo," opravil se Harry. "Vloni o Vánocích, jak jste mi se Siriusem poslali ten společný dárek. Říkala... no, že vy dva nejspíš budete... tak jsem se nad tím zamyslel a dávalo to smysl."

"Nejbystřejší mladá čarodějka, vážně," zamumlal Remus, rudý jako rak. "Chtěli jsme ti to říct, ale vždycky se připletlo něco důležitějšího. Voldemort a všechno to ostatní a pak Sirius umřel a já jsem si říkal, že není důvod..."

"To nic." Harry zvolna obojek obracel v rukách. "Takže počítám, že ho nosil jenom pro tebe."

"Harry."

"Vypadá malý," pokračoval Harry a rozepnul přezku. "Vážně se mu vešel kolem krku?"

"Ano, Harry," Remus netrpělivě natáhl ruku. "Mohl bys mi ho vrátit?"

"Počkej, chci si ho zkusit."

Položil si obojek kolem krku a utáhl ho. Remus zrudnul ještě víc a vydal drobný, sípavý hrdelní zvuk.

"Je nějaký těsný," poznamenal Harry a zkusmo přejel prstem mezi obojkem a svým krkem. "Siriusovi musel být ještě menší. Měl širší krk, než já."

"Harry," řekl Remus zoufale. "Prosím. Sundej si to a vrať to do krabice."

"Kdy ho teda nosil?" vyptával se Harry dál, ignorujíc Lupinovy námitky. "Když jste spolu byli v posteli?"

"Harry!"

"Víš, vždycky jsem si představoval, jak při tom asi vypadáte," pokračoval Harry. "Hodně jsem o vás přemýšlel, když na to Hermiona přišla. Chtěl jsem vás vidět, ale nejdřív jsem trčel ve škole a potom Sirius - "

"Harry," přerušil ho Remus přísně. "O takových věcech se _nebudeme _bavit."

"Proč ne?" vyzvídal Harry. Znovu zatahal za obojek a Remus ostře nasál vzduch.

"Protože jsem to řekl."

"Nikdo mi nic neříká," postěžoval si Harry.

Remus náhle zavrčel, předklonil se, protáhl prst kroužkem známky a škubnul za obojek.

"Tohle na mě nezkoušej, ty vlezlý spratku," řekl tiše. Vytáhl prst z kroužku a zaháknul ho pod obojek. "Já jsem ti vždycky říkal všechno. No, rozhodně víc, než jsem měl. Ale jsou věci, do kterých ti nic není."

"Sirius byl můj kmotr."

"To tedy byl," kývnul Remus a přitahoval si Harryho blíž, dokud neklečel mezi Remusovýma nohama a neopíral se dlaněmi o jeho stehna. "Tím spíš bys neměl strkat nos do toho, co podnikal po nocích."

Ale teď už to Harry musel vědět. Musel. Tak dlouho mu ta věc nedala spát, a teď měl Remuse přímo před sebou a Remus ho káral hlubokým, vážným hlasem, jaký od něj nikdy dřív neslyšel a byl tak blízko, že Harry cítil na tváři jeho dech.

"Líbilo se mu, když jsi za ten obojek tahal?" ptal se Harry. Trošku se mu motala hlava, jakoby závratí; s Remusovým prstem zasunutým pod ním byl obojek moc těsný, skoro v něm nemohl dýchat. "Měl rád, když jsi s ním škubal sem a tam?"

"Ano," zavrčel Remus chraplavým, hlubokým hlasem. Jeho rty se na vteřinu dotkly Harryho ucha a Harry cítil, jak se mu do slabin žene krev. "Miloval to. _Prosil _mě o to."

"Oh, Bože, Remusi," zajíkl se Harry. Trhnul boky vpřed a když se jeho napůl ztopořený penis dotknul polstrování křesla, Harry se rozklepal a zatnul prsty do Remusových stehen.

"Co?" zeptal se Remus. "Copak chceš? Chtěl bys, abych ti dělal to, co jsem dělával Siriusovi?"

"Sakra, jo," souhlasil Harry. "Prosím."

Remus ho jedním pohybem zvedl na nohy, za obojek a za paži. Omámený Harry zavrávoral, ale Remus ho přidržel a přitáhl si ho na klín. Harry ucítil Remusův penis hned, jak si sedl, tvrdý, neodbytně přitisknutý k jeho zadku. Zavrtěl se a Remus zavrčel.

"Seď klidně, ty malá couro."

Harry sebou pobouřeně trhnul, ale jeho penis spokojeně pulsoval a vzrušení rychle přehlušilo stud i spravedlivé rozhořčení. Remus znovu zasunul prst pod obojek, zatáhl a Harryho protesty umlčela jeho ústa.

Remus líbal divoce, bez velkých ohledů vniknul jazykem mezi Harryho rty. Harry se nechal vést, otevřel ústa a zasténal, když mu Remusovy zuby přejely po rtu. Když Remus začal rytmicky kolébat boky, Harry si poposednul a nastavil zadek tak, aby se Remusův penis o něj otíral.

"Jsi celý on, víš o tom?" syknul Remus. Znovu zatáhl za obojek a volnou rukou Harrymu rozepnul knoflík na kalhotách a zip. "Nedočkavý, přesně jako on. Všechno musel mít hned."

"Ano," souhlasil Harry. "Ano. Prosím, teď hned."

"Chceš, abych se tě dotknul?" zeptal se Remus, ústa přitisknutá na jeho rty."Chceš, abych tě vzal do ruky? Chceš, abych tě udělal?"

Harry se rozklepal, neboť hrozilo, že se udělá tady a teď i bez pomoci, a přikývnul. Nemohl mluvit, i kdyby chtěl - dva Remusovy prsty pod obojkem výrazně komplikovaly i prosté dýchání a zvuk, který vydal, když Remusova ruka sevřela jeho penis, byl přidušený a zlomený.

"Když jsme to se Siriusem dělali poprvé, bylo nám patnáct," informoval ho Remus. "Byl zmatený, nervózní. Říkal, že se mu možná líbím víc než holky a jestli by se mě prosím prosím nemohl trošku dotknout, aby se ujistil."

Remus mluvil, ale nepřestával ani pracovat, pomalu přejížděl dlaní nahoru a dolů, palcem zakroužil po žaludu a Harryho tělem začaly probíhat zrádné vlny tepla. Pod obojkem už byly tři prsty a Harry se cítil čím dál víc omámený, svět se mu začínal rozpíjet před očima.

"Trochu mě líbal, strčil mi ruku za pyžamo," pokračoval Remus. Ústa měl pořád blízko Harryho tváře, ukrádal tu trošku dechu, která mu zbyla. "Když byl hotový, zeptal se, jestli bych mu to oplatil, tak jsem to udělal. Hodil jsem ho na postel, držel mu zápěstí. Líbali jsme se, jazyk, zuby, všechno, a kousnul jsem ho do krku a lízal jsem ho. Dotýkal jsem se ho úplně všude, jen ne tam, kde chtěl, řekl jsem, že o to mě musí poprosit."

"Nakonec to vzdal," dodal Remus a pustil Harryho penis. "_Prosím, dotkni se mě,_ _Moony_, říkal. _Prosím,__moje péro_."

"Oh, Bože, Remusi," zašeptal Harry, zvedajíc boky k Remusově dlani. "Prosím."

Remus znovu pevně sevřel jeho penis v ruce. Vytáhnul prsty zpod obojku, na jejich místo zasunul palec a přejel jím okolo krku až ke psí známce uprostřed.

Pak zatlačil, přímo na Harryho tracheu. Harry otevřel ústa, zoufale se snažil lapat po dechu, celý ztuhnul a nedokázal se rozhodnout, jestli přirážet Remusovi do dlaně, nebo se mu vytrhnout.

"Miloval, když při tom nemohl dýchat," řekl Remus s úsměvem, rty přitisknuté k Harryho tváři.

Harrymu zahučelo v uších, před očima se mu objevila šedobílá mlha, ale jeho penis jako by o ničem nevěděl - tělo se hnalo k vyvrcholení, i když mu chyběl životodárný vzduch. Remus ho teď držel mnohem pevněji a Harry na okamžik zpanikařil, když v jednom zvláštním momentu všechno jakoby přestalo, jeho varlata se stáhla a penis zatepal.

V téže chvíli naštěstí Remus uvolnil jeho krk a druhou rukou několikrát rychle zatahal za jeho penis. Orgasmus Harryho smetl jako neodpustitelná kletba, do plic se mu nahrnul vzduch a on vyvrcholil na Remusovy prsty, čelo opřené o jeho rameno.

Remus ho pevně objal a přitáhl si ho těsně k sobě. Začal se v křesle nadzvedat, využil Harryho otupělosti, aby s jeho malátným tělem nakládal, jak se mu zlíbilo. Vyvrcholil po pouhých pár přírazech, zatímco tiše sténal a jemně okusoval Harryho šíji.

ooo

"Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Remus po dlouhé odmlce.

"Bolí mě krk," zavrčel Harry podrážděně.

"No," odvětil Remus. "Říkal jsem ti, že se nemáš ptát."

**KONEC**


End file.
